This invention is in the field of garments. More specifically, embodiments of this invention are directed to full-length garments, such as robes, gowns, and the like.
Long garments, such as extending below the mid-thigh of the wearer, are worn for various reasons. Certainly long garments may be worn for reasons of comfort, style, personal preference, or for certain events (e.g., formal events) or situations (e.g., inclement weather). Often, long garments are necessary or desirable for persons that are chronically ill, recuperating from an illness or surgery, or housed in a nursing home or other geriatric facility.
Regardless of the reason for wearing the garment, while the length of the garment is convenient and desirable for much of the time, that length can sometimes cause discomfort or difficulty, for example as the wearer uses the toilet or otherwise sits, undergoes a medical examination, or engages in various activities such as riding astride a motorcycle or horse. Depending on the situation, these longer-length garment may more easily become soiled, particularly in rearranging the longer portion to accommodate the change in position or usage. For these situations, the wearer is faced with the choice between not wearing a longer length garment at all, or suffering the discomfort or trouble of rearranging the garment.